


Untitled

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frequencyMDMA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frequencyMDMA).



777缩在自己房间床上的角落中，相对之下显得无比宽大的被子几乎将他完全裹住，与被子一色的床单与前者几乎连为一体，只露出一道缝隙昭示着内里的存在。他陷入了回忆。

777最近很喜欢回忆。

他回忆自己第一次离开屋顶的遮蔽的那天，在一个晴朗无云的夜晚——在潮湿多雨的西雅图堪称罕见——被数百上千号为之努力的人簇拥着离开厂房，聚光灯照在他身上，人们说这是航空业的未来，有史以来最大的双发动机飞机。

他回忆自己刚进入服务的时候，飞行员称赞他是世界上最先进的飞机，旅客对宽大而舒适的机舱感到惊喜，机务因维护的容易和便捷而得到解放，航空公司也因运营成本的降低而提升了更多利润。

波音家里的其他人在机场设起水门欢迎新成员的到来，747给了他一个大大的拥抱祝贺他开创新领域，767赞美他强劲的动力与先进的技术应用，小个子的737感叹于他巨大的身躯与庞大的发动机，那发动机大的好似能把他一口吞掉。

*

日子一天天过去，777每天早上离开机场而后晚上又返回，他在航路上与同路的757聊天，与掠过的330问好，一切看起来都是再正常不过的日常。

但是似乎，好像，也不确定从什么时候开始，其他人好像逐渐不再愿意理会777了。

某日，大概在1997年，他从另一块大陆飞回来，深夜才回到机库里，他例行向767打招呼。“晚上好，”他说，一如往常地吐槽今天遇到的事，“今天累瘫我了，硬塞了四个航段，○○机场的地勤不会挂拖把钩折腾了半个小时。他们给你的排班还满吗？”

但是767没有回答他。“应该是今天767真的很忙，所以累到不想说话了。”他这样想来缓解自己的尴尬。

然而第二天767也没有回应他的问好，第三天也是。偶尔，他和767还有一些对话，但也仅限于业务上的交流，而且767从来不会再多说一个字。

757开始和他保持距离。757仍然会在遇到他时向他问好，但是那问好不再是亲人之间的，而隔了一层客套与冰冷。他感觉757的脸上戴了一层面具，那样板化的的微笑和格式化的问候语让他感到心烦意乱。

他有多久没和757好好说过话了？三个月？半年？一年？

他开始在深夜难以入眠，他感到不知所措，他想大概要去找别人问一问，或许自己不小心说过什么话冒犯到了人。

他找到747时，后者正在停机坪上与737闲聊，从737的笑容能看出来两人正聊得十分愉快。

他走上前去，轻轻咳嗽一声，想要引起两位的注意。但是似乎他的存在感并不强，没有人注意到他。他就这样尴尬地原地等了一会，然后又稍微大声地咳嗽了一下，但他们只是继续谈天说地。现在777的脑子里有一万个问号，但他还是决定安静地等在一旁，看两个人继续聊天。很快，高兴的话题告一段落，737有航班任务需要离开了。

他上前找747试图说话，但747径直从他旁边走过去。他感到不安，他伸手去拍747的肩膀。“嘿！有空吗，有点事想跟你说。我知道我错了可我之前真没意识到，我真错了，别走！我真错了，哈漏？”他伸手去摇747的肩膀，747稍微停了一步然后继续往前走，他感觉在摇一块木头。

*

而Mr. B还是一如既往地喜欢777，他继续带777去参加各种展销会，去各种大小航展，在西装革履的航空公司代表前展示他最新的最好的未来飞机。他继续给777最好的，有新的发动机技术更新永远都是777最先换上，计算机技术更新也是777第一个有，各种减重技术、气动改善、复合材料，永远都是最先轮到777。777想，至少还有他关心我，我应该跟他说一说别人的事。但是Mr. B只是告诉他一句，“别人不会无缘无故不理你，想想是不是你自己做了什么。”

而后来家人在一起时的晚饭也没他的份了。没有人叫他吃饭所以他很晚才从房间里出来，当他走进厨房时发现灶台上没有锅，冰箱里也没有本应有的装了饭菜的保鲜盒，而洗碗机正嗡嗡作响。餐厅里当然也没有人，餐桌已经被擦过了，还残着一股消毒液的气味。他在厨房里绕了几步，把头抵在墙上愣了几分钟，然后打开橱柜泡了一碗方便面回屋了。

他开始变得昏昏沉沉，他在空闲的深夜时分走上街头，随机走进一家酒吧然后把自己灌醉直到天亮；他在白天瘫坐在停机坪上，无言地看跑道上一架架呼啸而过的其他航班。他想知道这是怎么了，他想不明白，他不理解，他不知道原因，不知道具体的事件节点，他想不到自己可能做过导致于此的事。不过他倒是知道了十几种品牌的伏特加之间的区别。后来他试着强迫自己看书，但每翻过一页他就忘了上一页的内容。他开始喜欢把自己灌醉然后陷入回忆，回忆他为数不多的愉快经历，沉浸在酒精和记忆带来的愉悦感之中。

又一天深夜，777缩在自己床上的角落中裹住被子，掏出一瓶廉价朗姆酒，他开始陷入回忆。


End file.
